Wide bandwidth filters are needed to achieve high data rates in many different types of communication systems using communication protocols such as code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX). Such communication systems require the use of a large percent (>1%) bandwidth at intermediate frequencies (IF) which are, for example, in the range of about 70-900 MegaHertz (MHz). Typically such large percent bandwidths are achieved at low IF frequencies using surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices which are hybrid devices and not easily integrated directly into complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chips. Alternately, bulk acoustic wave (BAW) and film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR) technologies have been used to form filters for communications systems. Each of the SAW, BAW and FBAR technologies have limitations for forming large percent (>1%) bandwidth filters which can be directly integrated into CMOS chips.